The Dragon Who Can't Be Moved
by AnotherStranger
Summary: Lucy decided to break up with Natsu because she had to marry other guy from another city. Natsu was really broken but he decided to wait for Lucy on the 1st place that he met Lucy until Lucy came back to his arms. Will Lucy back ?


**Hi guys !**

**So this is my very first fanfic, and i'm a beginner on writing fanfic so i'm sorry if i made mistakes on my story especially on grammar (I'm suck at grammar :p)**

**I hope you enjoy my story guys! xoxo**

**Disclaimer! **

**Inspired by song by The Script-The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**RnR~**

"Luceee..!" Natsu called as he ran toward Lucy who was sitting on the coach at te park.

Lucy got up when she saw Natsu called her name "N-Natsu..-"

"I'm sorry i'm late..*pant* *pant*" Natsu apologized while panting because he had been sprinting from his little house on the hill which is almost 5 kilometers far away from the park "Hey..there's a new ice cream shop near the florist, Let's-".

Lucy stared at the ground "Let's break up."

"W-what..Lucy i know i'm stupid because i'm late but-"

"N-No..i-it's not like that.." Lucy tried to explain.

"Why?" Natsu asked weakly, he was very dissapointed.

"I..i'm going to marry a man from another town.." Lucy said, she was still staring at the ground she didn't have any strength to see Natsu's eyes.

"So..it was your dad..right? I'll talk to him.." Natsu said as he tried to control his emotion and walked away.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand "No..please don't.." she begged.

"But..you can't Lucy..you don't Love that guy from another city.."

"I-I.."

"Let me talk with your dad!" forced Natsu.

"I Love him!" Lucy yelled and made Natsu stopped "I-I love him! Got it ?! i'm done with you!" Lucy yelled and walked away.

Natsu knelt down as he saw Lucy walked away "L-Lucy..you don't Love him, don't you ?!" He yelled. He couldn't believe that Lucy was really loved that guy, she didnt even know that guy.

Lucy heard what Natsu said but she kept walking away as she shut her eyes, preventing tears falling down from her eyes.

"Lucy..wait..." Natsu said weakly as tears falling down to his cheeks.

Natsu ran from the park to nowhere without a clear destination, he kept running and running.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

_His foot had taken him to The Harujion town, right on the place he met Lucy at the first time._**  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**

_Natsu sat down on the corner of the street, he closed his eyes as he tried to remember all the thing he had done with Lucy._

**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**

_Natsu groped his pocket and he found Lucy's photo that he had taken quietly at the guild festival last year_

**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**

'_Lucy..i've decided, i'll be waiting for you untill you come back..and be mine again..forever..' he said on his mind._

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

"_What a pity guy..Here..take this, boy" said a woman to her husband as she gave Natsu money. Then she walked away. _**  
I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man**

_Natsu stared at the money that the woman gave but he didn't take the money and let it flew away by the wind_**  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?**

_Natsu took a deep breath and breath it out as the wind flowing._**  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?  
**_'What does this life mean if there's no you, Lucy..?' Natsu asked on his mind, wishing Lucy would answer him._**  
'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

'_I know you do not love him , Lucy..i know it! And i believe you will back someday..you will back to me the one who can love you with all of my heart. And when that day come, you will find me here waiting for you..even it will take forever for you to come back into my arms'_

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."

_It had been a week since Natsu waiting for Lucy on the corner of the Harujion street and a policeman came to Natsu's corner "Son, you can't stay here..this is not the right place to stay. Go back to your home" the policeman said_**  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.**

**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."**

_Natsu shook his head "No, let me stay here, i'm waiting for someone here" Natsu said. _

"_But it's been a week, son and the person that you're waiting for hasn't come yet you better go home now. It is starting to rain" The policeman said as he saw at the dark sky._

"_I don't care if it rains or snows, i won't move. I'll be waiting for her here. Right on this place. Because i know when she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go!" Natsu said, a little bit yelled and made everyone around him staring at him but he didn't care and the policeman started to take a leave._

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

_Rain is falling to the earth_**  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

_Natsu staring up to the dark sky, felt the rain dripping on his face_**  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

_He closed his eyes and started to imagine every single memory that he had with Lucy_**  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
**_'Lucy...'_

**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
**_'Please..come back...'_

**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl**

_Two weeks later people from sorcerer magazine started to come, wanting for an interview with a guy who was waiting for a girl on the corner of Harujion street_**  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
**_"So, Natsu you're not a poor guy and you are the stronger mage on Fairy Tail, why do you want to do this ? There are still so many beautiful girls out there" asked an interviewer from the sorcerer magazine. _**  
And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**

"_What will you do when you have someone that you do love with all of your heart and mind even you will give your life just to save her and all you feel just you can't live your life anymore without her? What will you do when you feel like she is the part of your soul? The part of your life ? And she is the only one, the first and the last one you can love for the entire of your life ?" Natsu replied._**  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**

_A few days later, Lucy was getting ready for her wedding. She already wore her wedding gown, and did her make ups and hair but suddenly one of her trusted maid came into her room and gave her a sorcerer magazine._**  
And you'll come running to the corner**

_Lucy opened the magazine on her hand and tears started falling to her cheek when she saw a page where Natsu was interviewed. She read every words that Natsu said_**  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

_Lucy immediately ran from her room to her father's working room "Father! I won't get married today! I will never marry the guy who i don't even know!" she said serriously_

"_WHAT?! You can't-"_

"_I don't care father! I'm going to go back to the one i really love and you don't have any rights for perventing me! I'm not Lucy Heartfilia that you knew anymore!" She yelled as she thrown the magazine to Jude(Lucy's father)'s table and she ran out. Left her father standing without words from his mouth._**  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
**_Jude took the magazine that Lucy thrown on his table, he opened each page until he found Natsu's page and read it briefly. After read the page, Jude took his phone on "I cancel the wedding.." was all he said._

**I'm the man who can't be moved  
**_'Natsu..i'm coming..'_**  
**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

_Lucy run through the city of Acalypha to the train station_**  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

_No matter how many times she fell and her beautiful wedding gown got ripped she would still get up and kept running._**  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
**_No matter how hurt it was when she fell, it wouldn't make her stop_

**And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
**_And finally, she made it to the train station, she bought a ticket immediately to Harujion._

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

_Natsu was really weak and hungry because he hadn't had any food on his stomach for weeks_**  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

_Natsu was about to closed his eyes for a while, thinking about a little rest when suddenly he saw a pair of white high heels and ripped gown standing in front of him. Then he looked up..._**  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

_It was Lucy! Natsu's eyes opened wide as he saw Lucy, his Lucy who was crying right in front of him._**  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
**_Lucy fell on her knee, she hugged Natsu and whispered "You..stupid" while sobbing._

"_You're back!" Natsu said as he hugged Lucy back and smiling happily._

"_Yeah..I'm back..i'm here..Natsu..i Love you" Lucy said as she hugged Natsu tighter._

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move...**

Natsu and Lucy walked along the way together, hand in hand to the guild.

Natsu opened the doors of the Fairy Tail guild"GUYS!" he yelled and grinning like an idiot as always as he hold Lucy's hand.

"So the idiot man who is waiting for his girl on the corner of Harujion street is finally back to Fairy Tail with his girl, huh?" Gray said as he walked to the couple.

Lucy giggled "Tadaima, Gray..". Gray grinning.

"I'm glad you back, guys!" said Levi as she hold Lucy's other hand.

"I'm back, Levi-chaaann!" Lucy yelled happily as she hugged her bestriend.

"So, you know what this means, guys!" Yelled Elfman from the bar.

"PARTYYYYY!" Yelled all guild members.

"Yeah! Let's make a celebra..ti...on.." Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Worried about her boyfriend's condition.

"H..hung..ryy...hungryyyy..." Natsu begged weakly as he laid down on the ground with his eyes spinning. All guild members laughed at him.

A few minutes later, the guild members were decorating guild's hall while Natsu was enjoying his meal and Lucy was changing her clothes with Virgo's help.

"Natsu! Look what virgo found!" Lucy said cutely as she walked toward Natsu and showing off her cute red mini dress.

"You look pretty as always.." Natsu said as he staring at Lucy from her hair until her toe.

"Do you like it?" asked Lucy.

"Whatever you wears, it will look good on you, Lucy. I lloooovveeee it" Natsu grinning.

Lucy blushed "T-thanks..".

"Hey Natsu!" called Macao "have you finished your meal? We need help over here!" said Macao as he stick an A letter from 'CONGRATULATION' word on the wall.

"Geez leave me alone with my Lucy!" he scolded as he wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist, and pull her closer , giving her signal to sit on his lap.

"Aah..young love!" Macao mumbled as he continue to stick the letters.

A half hour later, the party started.

After having a chit-chat with her friends, Lucy came back to Natsu who was staring at her from the bar

"Hey Natsu.." Lucy called.

"What is it?" Natsu asked innocently.

"What if i fell in love with another guy?" She whispered again then she giggled cutely.

"What? Of course i would kill that guy, and i would do anything to make you love me again! Who is that bastard?!" Natsu yelled, pretending to be mad.

"How about...that guy...?" Lucy pointing her point finger at Gray.

Natsu jumped immediately at Gray who was talking with the others guy and flown him away with only one punch. "That's what you get from making my girl fell in love with you! Icy stripper!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy shocked "N-Natsu..i'm just kidding, you don't have to do that.." she said, worrying about Gray.

"But i'm all mad now!" Natsu said, still pretending to be mad.

"What were you-" Gray hadn't finished his sentence but Natsu flown him away again. All guild members laughed hardly. But Lucy on the other hand, she was feeling bad about Gray.

"And for you, my beautiful lady, get ready for your punishment...right after the party.." Natsu whispered teasingly that made Lucy blushed.


End file.
